The Tyce Takeover
After a solid month of silence from Jace "Corporal Stryker" Connors, it seemed as though the tale might have been brought to an end in the confusion following Jace's "trial". Then, on November 28, 2013, there came an announcement via the Twitter feed of Tyce Andrews, Parkourdude's right-hand man and general shitty human being. This was followed very quickly by a video announcing that Tyce was in fact taking over as moderator of Deagle Nation and of the Parkourdude91 Youtube channel. See below for more details as they arrive. The Video The video consists of Tyce apparently exploring Jace's bedroom, with no other people present; Tyce monologues monosyllabically in the best Deagle Nation style. The pretext for the video is that Tyce is picking up stealing hard-drives from Jace's room which had videos that he and Jace had recorded saved on them. The room appears bare and unkempt, with most of the paraphernalia seen scattered about in the Hater Hitlist either gone or packed up. The furniture is discombobulated, several boxes appear to contain most of Jace's stuff; his treasured framed photo of John Cena and scattered pages from the printed first draft of Tiberius Rising lie on the floor. Tyce claims that Jace has in fact enlisted and shipped out "like, three weeks ago or something", and proceeds to wander about the room, going through its contents and slating what he sees as "Gay" - the wrestling fanboyism, the Semper Fi knife, most of Jace's games, the boxes of old gear, the books. He goes through Jace's dresser and finds the famous Semper Fidelis sharpie knife, holds it briefly, and calls it gay, carelessly pushing Jace's folded clothes to one side. He flicks through Jace's games, bitching about them and removing several from their case, implying that he wants to play them. The couch that features in a number of Jace's earlier videos is seen, and Tyce checks under one of the cushions - sure enough, he finds a baggie of weed, which he pockets. Worst of all, he notices Jace's wallet discarded on the desk, opens it and pulls out a twenty, muttering that Jace won't mind. The whole tone of the video is cold and empty - there's no sign of Jace or his mom, and Tyce happily refers to Gail as a "bitch". Tyce claims that Gail doesn't actually know he's there, and that she was at work "or something" when he visited the house. Interestingly, it appears that Gail has gone through the printout of Tiberius Rising with a red pen - the video doesn't show much, but Tyce says "I guess she didn't like it". Having glanced over a choice page, he throws it back on the floor. Furthermore, Tyce stumbles across a book on "Navigating your way through difficult times" (around the 1:53 mark), which he dismisses as "gay". As soon as the video was uploaded, /k/ noticed what was going on, and speculation about the video began. More details will doubtless emerge, but until they do, we can only go on what Tyce so generously videotaped. Another thing worth noting is the annotation added to the video. In it, Tyce claims that Jace did in fact enlist on 9/11, and that Jace has now shipped out. We have no idea whether this is true or not; although Jace was not active on Youtube around the time of 9/11, he was allegedly in hospital, a point which he vigorously defended when pressed on it. Furthermore, Jace was still using cannabis heavily at this point, which makes it seem unlikely that this really happened. ]] Issues There's a whole load of unanswered questions going on here. If Jace really has been able to join the military, how has he passed the required tests, given his background, borderline illiteracy, frequent drug abuse and poor atittude towards authority figures? Why is Jace's wallet discarded on the side in his half-packed-up room? Why are Jace's belongings scattered about? Why is Tyce able to waltz around the room like he owns the place, and help himself to Jace's property? Steam Among the other things Tyce has "taken over" are Jace's Steam profile, which he changed completely, and Jace's YouTube profile, which he also overhauled to be all about him. Jace's Twitter and Facebook both appear unmolested as of the time of writing. .]] Theories *Jace has not in fact joined up, and has been kicked out of house and home as a result of Gail finally waking up and smelling the coffee over the fact her son is a fucking retard. *An anonymous commenter posited a theory that Jace was grounded after the "trial' and was forced into a mental health facility after threatening harm on himself, or Gail. The proof comes from small peices of evidence, First is the Tweet from Tyce about his phone being taken away, judgeing by the fact that Gail seems to be very very long suffering whatever took place after the trial must have set her off and caused so much havoc that even Tyce's parents felt the need to punish him for it. Second is the self help book that Tyce shows in the video, which after a quick and very general Google search shows that books of that nature are of the few allowed in non-religious mental care facilities. Also of note after doing a bit of snopping in SAMHSA website I found that there are twenty-two mental health facilities within 20 miles of Jace's last known location. *Tyce broke into Jace's home and simply stole whatever appealed to him, including the video camera, passwords to Deagle Nation, et cetera. This theory would corroborate with Tyce's Twitter feed, which makes him out to be a complete asshole. *Tyce was permitted access to Jace's house on the pretext of moving Jace's shit out - maybe Jace was not allowed to be on the premises? Tyce says that Jace's mom doesn't know he was there around the 0:53 mark. Nice surprise for her when she gets back, right? *Jace has magically joined the Speck Ops, leaving his old life behind as he becomes a true sheepdog *Jace is dead and Tyce is profitting from his shit being left in a state by his distraught parents *Tyce and Jace have had a fight and Tyce is trying to hurt Jace by going over his room when he's not in, stealing his shit and calling all that Jace holds dear "Gay". Category:Events Category:Videos Category:Time Line